


Rules of the Game

by ChannarySosa



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, He gonna show ya how es done, Slow Burn, Spicy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChannarySosa/pseuds/ChannarySosa
Summary: Reader is inexperienced with men and Simon presents his set of rules to get the job done.





	1. Rule Number One: Take it Slow

Since arriving at Sanctuary your thoughts were overrun by Negan's right hand man. When you first saw him it resembled a cheesy movie where a guy watches a scantily clad girl running in slow motion and then runs into a pole. But in your case it was a sweaty Simon jumping out of a truck. And he watched as you stumbled over a box and ran off with flushed cheeks. Being twenty, he was much older than you but that didn't stop you from thinking of him constantly. His large, manly, and powerful nature turned your cheeks a bright shade of pink. You couldn't help but stare at his large hands and think of them roaming your body whenever you saw him. This, however, made any interaction with him unbearably intimidating. Especially given your lack of experience with men. As you saw him more and more you were able to control your nerves and have short conversations without running into anything.

While lying in bed you try to think of possible ways to seduce this man, but nothing seems logical enough to try. I've never even kissed a guy, you think to yourself. Simon would never want an inexperienced idiot like me. You finally convince yourself it's impossible and flip over with a huff. But then you had an idea. An awful idea. A wonderful, awful idea... If logic couldn't make it happen perhaps something illogical could. You jumped out of bed and slid on some fuzzy socks. You laughed at how ridiculous you must've looked in your pj's and socks, but your mind was set.

You slipped out of your room into the dark hallway and looked for any signs of life. Finding none you continued on the long path to Simon's room. You slid along the concrete floors in your fuzzy socks unheard and finally made it to the door. You stand silently staring at it.

Upon seeing the door a lump rose in your throat and your heart rate picked up. You take a deep breath. Maybe this is a bad idea. You raise your hand to knock but pause. After a moment of silence you quietly knock on the door. Oh god. Your cheeks flush bright red. Maybe he's not here.. maybe he's on a run... I still have time to run, you think, easing your nerves for a moment.

But, What if he is here... Your eyes open wide and your illogical decision finally hits you. Oh god oh god, this was a bad idea- you turn to run away but the door starts to move. This freezes you like a deer in headlights.

You stand rigid and breathless as the door opens. Simon appears at the doorway hair disheveled, shirtless, and in boxers while rubbing his eyes, "Who in the hell-" He pauses when he sees it's you. You just stare at him, flushed and petrified. He grins cockily while still confused. "(Y/n).. What're you doing here?" He asks sleepily. You're unsure of what to say, you really hadn't planned this far ahead. Hell. You hadn't planned a damn thing.

"Is everything okay?" He fills the silence, and his dark eyes search your body for an answer.

"Yes." You barely squeak. He leans an arm on the doorway, drawing attention to his lack of clothing, causing you to look down. He chuckles. "Well I can't imagine what the hell you'd want from me in the middle of the night, (Y/n)." He grins.

"I want you to take me!" Your mouth blurts out, betraying your commands to stay quiet.

He shifts at your sudden reply. "Take you where?" He asks. Now intrigued.

Your nerves ease. Maybe you can play this off. "To your bed." Dammit! Again your lips betray your thoughts. Your eyes widen as your intentions are quite clear now.

Simon looks at you, surprised by your forwardness. He never thought he'd see the day. Before you could run, he grabs you by the arms roughly and pulls you inside, shutting the door behind him. Now you stand before him with his bed behind you.

He gazes at you for a moment. "Are you sure you want that?" You hold yourself uncomfortably. "Yes.." You say softly, looking at the ground. Simon takes a large step towards you, leaving him inches away.

"Are you sure, baby girl.." He grabs one of your shoulders, walking you back to the bed, and lifts your chin with his other hand roughly placing his fingers on your neck and thumb under your chin. "... What if it's not what you expect?" He whispers inches from your mouth. "Hmm?" His lips and mustache brush along your neck, eliciting a small gasp from you. He chuckles. "I'm gonna need an answer sweetheart."

"I want you," You whisper weakly.

Suddenly Simon grabs your bottoms and yanks them down to your ankles. He wraps a thick arm around your waist pulling you tight against him, causing you to grab onto him as he lifts you out of your pants. "Sorry sweetheart, we have a strict 'No Pants' policy here," he smiles while moving you back into his bed. He hovers over you possessively, watching as you try to calm your nerves. You lay waiting for him to make a move, too unsure to do anything yourself. Finally he moves his face down to your neck and breathes heavily. "I suspect you haven't been with a man before, given how you act around me, is that right baby?" He asks.

You nod a silent yes. "You came to little ole me to teach you the ropes?" He taunts, wiggling his shoulders while raising his eyebrows suggestively.

You nod a shy yes, averting your eyes from him. 

"Aww," He coos, "Don't worry, Daddy's gonna help ya out."

You watch him expectantly.

"Rule number one," he gazes at you for a moment, "... take it slow."

Simon falls to the side and wraps an arm around your waist pulling you in tighter. "Your hands-on training begins tomorrow," he whispers into your ear, sending a shiver down your spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know how to end this one. It might change, again. But spice is on the way as Simon begins our training, hehehe.
> 
> I hope you Simon lovers find it pleasing. Feel free to let me know what you think; suggestions, criticism, etc. (I'd like to improve my writing so help a sista out;)


	2. Rule Number Two: You Belong to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhhhhhhh papi don't share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing, how do you people write such spicy smut it's so hard.

A bright light hit your eyes instantly, causing you to hiss in response. You hear Simon laugh amusedly along with the cling of his belt buckle. Finally blinking open your eyes reveals the bright room. Simon stands near the window watching as you sit up groggily. He chuckles. You can feel that your hair is a mess while you sit sloppily in your socks and underwear. As he finishes with his belt, Simon smiles at you seemingly entertained. You glare at him.

“What?” You ask a with a scowl, annoyed at his constant staring. His smile widens. “You’re lookin' like a hot mess honey,” he chuckles. Your agitation quickly turns to a sulk. 

Simon grabs your hands and pulls you up to him. “Don’t get me wrong,” he raises his brow “.. emphasis on _hot_ ,” he flashes a toothy grin. You can’t help but laugh in response.  He looks down at you with a smile. 

“Alright,” he asserts—less playfully, “… saddle up honey. You’ve got a lot to do today.” He walks to the door leaving you confused.

“What am I doing today?” You ask. 

He cocks his head. “It’s training day for you ladies, remember?” Simon smiles at your confusion, amused by your general _hot mess_ aura no doubt. The occasion slipped your mind due to the recent events. “Negan wants all the ladies capable of _handling a gun_.” He continues, with emphasis on the last few words. He opens the door.

“Think you can handle one?” He grins mischievously. 

You cross your arms with a smile. “I might need a man to show me how it’s done.” 

“That’s what _I’ll_ be there for sweetie.” You exchange a smile. “Don’t be late.” He walks outside and leaves you in his room. 

You stood in silence thinking over the surprising results of your illogical whim. 

 

____________________________________

 

After a brief trip to your room to change you head over to the trucks at the entrance of the compound. Heat flashes over your body when you see Simon loading boxes into the truck. You walk over to where the other women are crowded, keeping an eye on Simon. He turns to catch you staring and smirks deviously. He jumps down and you shy away from his gaze turning toward the group of women. You can hear as his steps come closer until he stands directly behind you. His overbearing presence seems to suck away your energy as you suddenly feel weak and breathing becomes an endeavor. 

He leans into your ear and whispers, “Like what you see baby?” You blush and look to the group of women before you, hoping they didn’t hear. He lets out a low chuckle and stands to address the group, allowing you to back away and join them.

“Well alright ladies, let’s get this show on the road.” He waves his hand authoritatively, signaling the other men to start loading. As the men and women disperse Simon winks at you slyly and walks toward the front of the truck lineup. 

A voice behind you startles you, “Hey (Y/n) are you and Simon a thing or something?” It was one of the women you had come to avoid in your time at the Sanctuary. Sabrina. She was skinny, foolish, and ran around in clothes you thought she must’ve found in an old strip club dumpster. Believing herself to be God’s gift to the world, she was surprised that Negan hadn’t proposed to her yet and made a fool of herself trying to seduce the man anytime he entered the room. 

“Um, no..” you answer her question, annoyed and unsure of what to say. 

She smiles at Simon as he walks toward the trucks. “Well if you're not going to take advantage of that, _I will_.” She sauntered off toward him as anger boiled in your veins. You walked to the nearest truck but before you could get in Simon whistles loudly claiming your attention, and Sabrina’s. He pointed to you, “You’re ridin’ with me.” He said matter-of-factly. You passed Sabrina shooting you a dirty look as you claim the seat she was heading for. 

You make it to Simon and he opens the door placing a hand on your hip to help you in the obnoxiously large truck. He closes the door and comes around to the driver’s seat. You sit with a scowl knowing now that Simon was on Sabrina’s hit list. 

Simon started the truck and began driving to the saviors shooting range not too far away. He looks over to notice the anger in your expression. “What the hell’s got you so grumpy?” He asks. 

You look out the window, “Nothing…” you say calming a bit. 

“Hey,” he nudges your shoulder, “I’ve got something to lift your spirits.” You look at him intrigued. He looks to his crotch and back to you with a quick raise of his eyebrows. You scoff and laugh it off. “Of course,” he continues, “… you’ll have to buy me to dinner first.” He looks to you with a smile and you shake your head smiling. 

The rest of the way there you sit in a comfortable silence, although still troubled by another woman already yearning for the man you had just acquired. 

 

Arriving at the range, Simon and the other men begin setting up guns for the group of women nearby. Simon gave a rather long speech about safety and a tutorial on shooting that seemed like common sense. Finally he finished and you were able to begin shooting. You stood at the end of a line of women firing at the dead walkers tied to several trees. Simon walked to the opposite end of the line checking on the others. 

“Simon,” Sabrina cooed, igniting your anger once again. “Can you help me hold this thing?” she asks weakly. You try to ignore her by focusing on your shooting. 

You take a shot, it’s low.

You see Simon walk up to her and adjust her grip. Sabrina takes a shot in her new position. “Just like that,” he praises. Furious, you fire again missing the mark. You grow angrier as Sabrina giggles and flirts with Simon on the other end of the lineup. 

“Here,” one of the men walks behind you distracting you from them, “… may I?” he asks gesturing to come closer. You nod. Two can play this game. The man positions himself around you to improve your stance. “Now try,” he whispers dangerously close to your ear. You fire one. Two. Three. Four. Quick and aggressive shots pierce the head of the dead walker target. 

Simon notices the burst of shots and immediately looks to you. Rage boils in his eyes seeing another man entwined with you. 

“Wow,” the man says stepping back. “I think you’ve got it.” You turn smiling until you see Simon heading straight for you. _Shit_. Your smile disappears as he stands directly in front of you obviously displeased. 

“Go help the other women,” he commands the men while maintaining eye contact with you. They slip away quickly and he stares hard into your eyes. Suddenly his eyes soften, but only slightly. “Having fun over here?” he quips, walking around you. “Only as much as you are…” you retort, jealously clouding your judgement. Simon blinks closing his eyes for a second longer than usual. “What did you say?” he asks lowly. You have no time to answer or regret having said anything as he roughly spins your body and grabs your hips tightly. He pushes his crotch into you aggressively. You gasp silently. His hands loosen on your hips and travel heavily to your shoulders extending to your hands as he positions you to shoot again. A tingle runs down your spine. He places his hands possessively over your own. Simon tightens himself around your body and lifts his lips to you ear. “Rule Number Two,” he says gruffly as you await the rule, and the shot. His proximity and heavy breathing on your neck sends heat to your loins. Simon stills himself. Then roughly grinds the hardness in his pants into your ass. A small moan escapes your lips, audible only to him. “You belong to me.” He whispers huskily. He pulls the trigger and the gun clicks. “Looks like you're dry.” He states and quickly walks towards the trucks.

“Wrap it up!” He yells impatiently. 

 


	3. Twinkie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before he died. RIP. lol.

You woke the next morning feeling a bit of remorse. You groan in annoyance at the events of the previous day, hoping Simon wouldn’t still be so pissed. Suddenly there’s a harsh knock on the door, “Who—?” You’re cut off as Simon barges in gruffly. He doesn’t look at you, only grabbing a shirt and pants and throwing them at you aggressively.

“Get up. We’re going on a run.” He states flatly, anger lacing his voice. With that he walks out and slams the door, leaving you even more annoyed.

You quickly slipped on the clothes, grabbed a bit of food, and walked down to the gates where Simon and a few others were waiting.

You approach Simon with caution as he speaks with a few of the men. The men notice you behind him and he turns to see what has taken their attention. “Nice of you to finally join us.” He states with a fake smile. It quickly disappears, “Now get in the truck.” He pushes you to the side door. You get settled in as he gets into the driver seat, avoiding your gaze.

After an hour of silence you decide to speak up. “So you’re mad..” You state softly.

He laughs, but offers no other response. That’s not good, you think.

You decide not to pursue the topic and sit silently for the remainder of the journey.

Finally the group arrives at an apartment complex that was relatively hidden.

You enter the building walking behind Simon’s large figure. He quickly turns and you run right into him. He gives you an annoyed glance, but amused scoff. “Stay close to me.” He commands. “No running off.” He looks to you sternly.

You nod. His eyebrows furrow. “I’m gonna need a ‘Yes Sir’ out of you baby girl.” He stares at you expectantly.  

You blush slightly, “Yes sir.” You comply. “Good.” He grins while moving ahead.

The other men move to the other floors of the apartments and search for supplies.

You stalk silently behind Simon, meaning to be on the lookout for any walkers, but you can’t help but stare at his figure. Your eyes travel from his dark green pants up to his belt, with a large knife and gun holstered in it. Your eyes continue upwards to his tan button up that fits him well, hugging his broad shoulders.  

He enters an apartment, checking the first room, then moving down the hallway. To your right is the kitchen, which he passes moving into the living room. You pace into the kitchen, opening the cupboards quickly. All but one was empty. The last you opened had a single twinkie on the shelf. You quickly grab it and turn around to run back to Simon with excitement—but the figure in front of you isn’t him. Suddenly a walker stumbles onto you as you hold its mouth back from bitting you. You scream in shock and fear as the walker starts to overpower you, inching its biting mouth closer to your face. You strain to keep it as far from your face as possible.

Just before the walker is about to bite your cheek, it is ripped away from you and Simon stabs it in the head. He lets the walker fall to the floor and huffs aggressively.

You lay against the floor in shock watching Simon. He walks towards you, and leans down to pick up the twinkie you had dropped. He looks at the twinkie and then to you with a piercing glare.

“This.” He utters grimly. “This, is what you almost died for.” He glares angrily into your eyes, teeth clenched. He suddenly throws it to the floor forcefully. “A f**king twinkie!” He yells, as you cower back, instantly regretting disobeying his orders.

A moment passes in silent anger.

“Get up.” He commands. But you make no movements to get up. He steps toward you but halts when tears form in your eyes. Mostly because of your near death experience. “Oh don’t start with me now.” He says.

But you can’t stop the tears from flowing. “Get up.” He states again.

“Would you stop being a dick for two seconds?” You spit. At this he stops and glares hard into your eyes. Before he can say anything you cut in, “You’re jealous so you have to act like a dick to me even when I almost die!” you state coldly.

He scoffs. “Oh well excuse me little miss perfect.” He taunts. “You come to me with your little issue then run off and stick your ass on every man that you come into contact with.” He spits back, quickly pulling you from the ground, inadvertently shoving your body into his. You push him away. “You had your hands all over that slut!” You shout. He brings his hands to his hips and scoffs, “SHE was all over ME.” He protests.

You scoff at his excuse. You begin to walk out of the kitchen. “I knew this was a mistake…” You state dejectedly.

As you reach the doorway he grips your arms tightly. Pulling you back roughly into his chest, wrapping both arms tightly around your torso. At first you hesitate, but finally relax into his grip, wrapping your arms around his neck. You relish the feeling of his protective hug, and mustache tickling your neck. “Thank you.” You whisper. “For saving me.” You add as you finally break apart slightly.

His large hands move slowly down your sides as you linger in each others space. Your hands slip over his neck and down his chest, pulling him ever so slightly toward yourself. You part your lips as he leans in closer, until his lips graze over yours and slowly retreat. He lets out a heavy breathe, spreading heat from your neck to your gut. Simon runs a tongue softly over his lips and brings them again to your mouth, this time putting his weight into it. He pushes you to the fridge with some force, causing a small yelp. Simon quickly closes the gap between you pressing his hard body into yours, pinning you to the fridge. He roughly spreads your legs with his knee and grabs your thighs to wrap around his torso. As his mouth dominates yours with feverish hot kisses, he slowly grinds his hips into your heat, causing a low moan to escape your lips.

“You just moan for me baby girl?” He asks, looking into your eyes, causing you to blush madly. He grins devilishly.

His lips collide with your neck roughly as he makes his way to your ear. “Moaning like that is gonna get you in trouble sweetheart.” He states gruffly into your ear as you arch into his touch. His words alone send a shiver through your spine. 

He chuckles at your response to his words. “I think,” he breathes heavily, “… we should just forget the rules and do this now.” He holds you to the fridge, grinning wildly. 

You can’t help but smile at his childish excitement. “Maybe…” You agree. 

He moves his lips back to yours—

“Boss!” A man yells coming into the apartment. “Oh— sorry.” He stumbles, seeing your current position. 

Simon sighs over-dramatically. “I’m a bit preoccupied. What is it?” He asks while still eyeing you mischievously. 

“It’s.. uh just getting dark.” He replies.

Simon breathes in and you eye his heaving chest as he lets out a huff. He leans into your ear. “You almost got me to break the rules baby.” 

Suddenly he drops you to the floor and retreats. He walks cockily to the doorway and turns to you. “Guess you’ll just have to wait til next time sweetie,” he says with a wink. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
